This invention relates to the stabilization of continuous feed injection units that inject coiled rod into wellbores during wellsite operations. Units such as those discussed in published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/898,679, published as Publication No. 20030034162 on Feb. 20, 2003 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/329,297, published as Publication No. 20040118573 on Jun. 24, 2004, may be hung from a servicing rig using a sling. However, because the center of gravity of the rod injector does not correspond with the location of the rod, it is necessary to manually move the rod injector over the wellbore until the rod has been inserted.